Lion Books (manga)
Shueisha | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Omoshiro Book | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = August, 1956 | last = July, 1957 | volumes = 11 | volume_list = }} Shueisha | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Weekly Shōnen Jump | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = March 22, 1971 | last = February 19, 1973 | volumes = 24 | volume_list = }} was a 1950s Japanese manga series published by Shueisha into the Omoshiro Book as a supplement. The same company would publish 'Lion Books II' into Weekly Shōnen Jump in the 1970s, which would commonly be referred to as ''"The New Lion Books". The series was partially adapted into an experimental anime series in the 1980s and 90s. Anime adaptations Two of the stories in the manga were adapted into an experimental anime series titled the 'Lion Books collection'. The first adaptation came in 1983 using the story The Green Cat. It became the first OVA ever attempted by the industry, though it cannot be officially considered the first OVA like Dallos. The second story Adachi-ga Hara was adapted in 1991, and became the only movie in the series to be released to theaters Clements, Jonathan. McCarthy Helen. 2006 (2006). The Anime Encyclopedia: Revised & Expanded Edition. Berkeley, CA: Stone Bridge Press. ISBN 978-1-933330-10-5. 4 other stories were filled in from non manga sources. {|class="wikitable" ! Story ! Anime ! Release |- | 1 || The Green Cat || 1983 |- | 2 || Rain Boy || 1983 |- | 3 || Lunn Flies into the Wind || 1985 |- | 4 || Yamataro Comes Back || 1986 |- | 5 || Adachi-ga Hara || 1991 |- | 6 || Akuemon || 1993 |- 1950s manga series There are no continuations or relations between any of the stories. {|class="wikitable" ! Subtitle List # ! Name ! Original Name ! Released |- |1 || The Next Human Beings || || August 1956 |- |2 || The Black Space Ray || || September 1956 |- |3-4 || Spaceport ||Spaceport, Orion No. 137 || October 1956 - November 1956 |- |5 || The Green Cat || || December 1956 |- |6 || Earthquake Predicting Old Lady || Earth Theater 1 || January 1957 |- |7 || Twin Murder || Earth Theater 2 || February 1957 |- |8 || The Crazy Border || Earth Theater 3 || March 1957 |- |9 || Multiple-Eyed Devil || || April 1957 |- |10 || Skipper Skeleton || || June 1957 |- |11 || Bullet Hole in the Wilderness || || July 1957 |- 1970s manga series There are no continuations or relations between any of the stories. {|class="wikitable" ! Subtitle List # ! Name ! Original Name ! Released |- |1 || Adachi-ga Hara || || March 22, 1971 |- |2 || Mirage || || April 26, 1971 |- |3 || Serenade of Pig's Navel || || May 24, 1971 |- |4 || The Closed Classroom || || June 21, 1971 |- |5-8 || A Hundred Tales || || July 26, 1971 - October 25, 1971 |- |9 ||Mosa, the Flying Squirrel || || November 22, 1971 |- |10 ||Collapse || || December 27, 1971 |- |11 ||The Moon and Wolves || || January 17, 1972 |- |12 ||Mother River || || February 14, 1972 |- |13 ||Mansion OBA || || March 20, 1972 |- |14 ||Color of Full-blown Flower in Spring || ||April 17, 1972 |- |15-16 ||Mimigarasu ||Mimigarasu Dendekoden || May 15, 1972 - June 19, 1972 |- |17 ||Seven Men from Outer Space || || July 17, 1972 |- |18 ||The March Covered with Mud || || August 14, 1972 |- |19-21 ||? || || |- |22 ||The Sweet Smell of Success || || December 18, 1972 |- |23 ||The Distant Planet || || January 22, 1973 |- |24 ||The Strange School || || February 19, 1973 |- See also *Osamu Tezuka *List of Osamu Tezuka manga *List of Osamu Tezuka anime *Osamu Tezuka's Star System References External links *Publishing Timeline *Lion Books 1950s page at TezukaOsamu@World *Lion Books 1950s details *Lion Books 1970s page at TezukaOsamu@World *Lion Books 1970s details Category:Osamu Tezuka manga Category:Manga series Category:Anime series Category:Manga of 1956 Category:Manga of 1971 es:Lion Books ru:Lion Books